A Different Kind of Contest
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Pretty standard OC story. Contests, gyms, and MANY sexual themes, now upgraded to M for soft lemons. Enjoy. Self insert, surprise surprise. Pokephilia.
1. Sneaking Around

_I have too many plotbunnies.  
YOU CANNOT JUDGE ME. (Breaks down in tears)_

Disclaimer-Oddly enough, I am not the owner of pokemon. So, with all due respect, don't ask stupid QUESTIONS.

A Different Type of Contest

Chapter 1-Sneaking Around

"Right… it's just across this lake." whispered Lixxy.  
"This is a bad idea. No-one has ever got in there without an invitation." said the Arcanine behind her.  
"And has anyone ever tried, dear Metela?" purred the voice of a Milotic, silently waiting in the water. "Lix has the right to try. Besides, it should be fun."  
"Yea, fun like a swarm of rabid beedrills." said a Raichu, also behind them.  
"Ooh, beedrills? How fun! That would be great, if I was an idiot." said a Bayleef.  
"Viretha, Raphael, there's no point. They're not listening." said Metela, the Arcanine.

A spash of water struck the Arcanine.  
"Ciel?" asked Metela, with gritted teeth.  
"Hehe.." said a Lunatone with a laugh. "Stop being so serious. Good luck, Lix! Bring back a nice friend!"

Lixxy blew the Lunatone a kiss, and dived quietly into the water. Mimaru followed her, the two moving through the water silently.

Towards Blackthorns Dragon's Den.

* * *

"Sh…" said Lixxy. "Be vewy vewy quiet…"  
"Stop quoting cartoons, Lix." whispered Mimaru.

The two were now actually inside the Den, still swimming, still undetected. Lixxy was about fourteen, pretty, long brown hair curly, partway down her back. She was currently wearing a swimsuit and a belt, whereas normally she'd have a skirt and a t-shirt, maybe even a cloak.  
They were looking for a Dragon type. After a contest in Goldenrod, Lixxy had become obsessed with the idea of becoming a master co-ordinator. This required going to Hoenn next. She also said that starting with a beautiful pokemon would make everything easier.

So they were looking for a Dragonair.

And it was hard..

They'd found a couple of magikarp, even a few seadra. But no dragons.  
Of course, Lixxy's complaining was the cue for one.

"Why aren't there any?"  
"Lix, there's one behind you."

She turned in the water, subconsciously reaching for the translator she wore in her ear. It was there, working.

"Hello." she said. "What's your name?"  
The Dragonair in front of her blinked, and drew back.  
"Umm… hello…" said the Dragonair quietly. It was clearly a she. "I'm… Dream."  
"Hello, Dream." said Lixxy. "I've been wondering if there are any Dragonair around who'd like to go on a journey."  
"Well…umm…"

Dream wasn't sure about that… she'd heard bad things about some trainers… but only good ones were allowed in here… And it did sound interesting. And she did seem nice… and that was a Milotic… a Milotic?

They were rare, and took a lot of care and attention to look after.  
Maybe she would… maybe…  
"Um… I'd be honoured." said Dream.

Lixxy grinned, pulling a pokeball from the belt she wore.  
"I need you to touch this. I'll let you out in a minute, but there are legal issues." she said, holding out the pokeball.

Tentatively, Dream touched it with her nose, and vanished in a flash of red light.  
Lixxy immediately opened it.  
"Welcome." said Lixxy. "We really should go now."  
"Wh… why?" stammered Dream.  
"Because I snuck in against Clair's explicit commands." said Lixxy simply. "Let's go."

_Umm… oops? _Thought Dream. _Well, she still seems nice…_

It was as they were heading for the exit that there was a splash behind them.  
They turned.

"That's one of the trainers…" sighed Lixxy. "We're probably going to have the beat them."

It was, a follower of the almost religious group of dragon users. He shouted something unintelligible, throwing a pokeball into the water.

With a flash of red light, a Kingdra materialised.

"Sorry about this." said Lixxy cheerily, and turned to Mimaru.  
Two pulses of blue-grey energy and the Kingdra was unconscious. Dragon Pulses.

The trainer was silent for a second, and then he turned to run, returning his unconscious pokemon as he screamed for help.

"I think we should leave faster." said Lixxy.

* * *

Lixxy was halfway to Hoenn when the message came through on her pokegear.  
She was banned from Blackthorn City.  
"Oh well." she said. "Worth it."  
"What's up, Lix?" asked Raphael.

The rest of her pokemon were getting to know Dream a little better.  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little cause an affect. Go get to know Dream."

The Raichu did so.

Lixxy gazed upon the ocean as they travelled. Her mind was already in Hoenn, and in her mind she was already the best co-ordinator.

In her eyes, it was simply a matter of time.

* * *

_Heh. Lix. Thank you for that name, Thornsie._


	2. Hoenn

_Well, I'm back. I have too many fics. :P_

PLEASE NOTE-In the last chapter, I said she needed to go to Johto next to be a master co-ordinator. Obviously enough, this should have said Hoenn. Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer-I own my weird characters. Also, my things I made like Changelings, Gifted and some of the details on my take on Pokemorphs. Combiomorphs are not mine. Not that I know if any of 'em will appear.  
Now M rated, will contain soft lemons, possibly hard proper lemons.

Chapter Two-Hoenn

"Welcome to Slateport. Could all passengers, please disembark?" came the voice over the ships intercom.

"We're here, people!" cried Elix 'Lixxy' Mareva, to the crowded room.  
The crowd consisted of Metela, Ciel, Viretha, Raphael, Mimaru and of course, the newest of them, Dream.  
"Finally…" muttered Raphael.  
"I would never have guessed… what with the not moving." said Viretha.  
"Thanks, Lix." said Mimaru.  
"…thank you Metela, for pointing it out…" sighed Metela to herself.  
"Umm… thank you…" said Dream.

Ciel just giggled.

As they left their cabin and began to exit the boat, almost every single male on the boat stared at Lixxy.

Maybe it was her curly brown hair, or deep brown eyes. It could have been the fact that she winked at every single person who looked her way, and grinned. Quite possibly it was the way she walked, swirling her black skirt around with each confident step. But probably it was the tight black shirt that barely covered her breasts even when fully buttoned-which they weren't, and left nothing to the imagination.

A series of whistles and broken hearts accompanied her exit from the boat, as well as six pokemon ranging from confused through embarrassed through to hysterical laughter.

* * *

"Right." said Lixxy. "I made sure we have access to a map, so-"  
"Ahem." interrupted Metela.  
"METELA made sure I remembered to get a map, so I am happy to say we can enter our first contest… today. In about half an hour." she said. "Mimaru, are you ready?"

"Always, Lix." said the Milotic, preening his tail feathers with his tongue.  
"Then let's go." she said brightly. "Dream hasn't ever seen one of our contests. Should be fun, right Dream?"

"Umm… yes, miss Lixxy…" said the Dragonair, startled.  
"Cheer up!" said Lixxy. "Enjoy yourself, you don't need to be so quiet. Smile!"  
Dream gave an unsure smile, and Elix hugged her.  
"Better!" she laughed.

"Hate to interrupt you." said a boy behind her. He looked about thirteen. "Are you the Saffron Slut?"

Lixxy groaned.  
"That's me." she said.  
It was a fair nickname. She came from Saffron City, and she'd slept with more people than she could count without a scientific calculator. She used to end her contest victories by picking one of her fans from the crowd to take back to her room and…

Yeah.  
Honestly, she quite liked the nickname. But she was BUSY.

"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I want a battle." he said. "You're a co-ordinator, I can destroy you!" he said, sending out a Golem.

He looked proud of this pokemon.

Elix snorted, and said.  
"Ice Beam."

A blast of cold struck the Golem from Mimaru's mouth, and it rolled over unconscious.

Elix flashed the side of her bag at him, the bag she always wore over her shoulder, at her side. It had upon it a fair few ribbons, and the eight badges of Johto.

"Run along." she said.  
He scowled, and took his pokemon towards the pokemon centre.

Lixxy sighed contentedly.  
"I love being me." she said.

* * *

"So, are we ready?" asked Lixxy.  
"Yeah." said Mimaru. "The act is ready. And we start in…?"  
"Twenty minutes." said Metela. "You need to get changed."  
Lixxy groaned.

"No, I think I should just wear…"  
"Lixxy." said Metela. "Get changed."

Lixxy reached into her bag, grumbling and pulled out something, a piece of clothing that was very, very pink.  
It was a dress, the pink dress that had at one point been a mandatory part of contests. Lixxy also had the two hair ribbons.

She absolutely hated the outfit. She thought she looked utterly beautiful in it-and it wasn't JUST arrogance, it did suit her very well-but it took over fifteen minutes to put on. At least it was easy to take off.

She opened the dress up with a sigh, and started to change.

* * *

"Welcome to the Slateport City Pokemon contest!" called the announcer, to resounding applause. "Today, we have many new contestants, including a forerunner from the Johto Circuit, Elix Mareva. First up though, is Leanne Thompson, with her Flareon Blaze!"

More applause as a young girl walked out. She was wearing a dress, a red one that looked almost like a flame as it moved.  
Her Flareon leapt forwards with her, spinning through the air in a somersault, sprouting flames from his body. The flames shot off in a wheel, burning the ground, shooting into the sky, narrowly avoiding hitting anyone.

He landed, and instantly threw a fiery blast directly upwards, before leaping up through it.  
He climbed and climbed, flying higher into the sky, before turning, and falling.

Flames burst from his fur.

He struck the ground, the earth beneath him shattering, and him vanishing into a deep hole.

A plume of lava erupted from the hole, filling up the deep cracks left by the earth-shattering impact.

There were confused noises, until a camera showed the view from above.  
Blaze swam to the surface of the molten rock, now arranged in a symbol, that in an ancient language read 'Blaze'.  
The noises changed into applause, and the girl hugged her Flareon to her.

"Well, I don't know if that's going to be matched. What a beginning, ladies and gentlemen." said the announcer, visibly impressed. "Let's see if our Johto friend, Lixxy the Saffron Star, can prove me wrong!"

Lixxy walked out into almost silence, save a few bits of scattered applause, Mimaru following her.  
She raised an arm to the sky dramatically, and Mimaru launched an ice beam that struck the cloud cover above them.

In almost an instant, the clouds were frozen into a soft hail that fell for about twenty seconds, leaving behind a patch of blue sky that drew sounds of wonderment, the sun shining down through the gap.

Lixxy smiled.

Mimaru threw a Water Pulse high into the sky, the water glittering in the light, as he struck it with an Ice Beam, freezing it into a single disk.

The icy disk shone in the sunlight.  
Mimaru fired an overpowered Attract, a heart shaped blast of energy, after the sphere.

As it reached the apex of its flight upwards, the heart smashed into it, melting a heart shaped hole in the centre. The heat began to spread, stopped by a Powder Snow.

The disk, a heart shaped hole in the middle, fell towards the earth, frozen solid.

It landed on Lixxy. Or, rather, around her, the co-ordinator standing directly in the centre of the heart shapes hole.

Silence.  
She blew a kiss to the audience, and winked.

They went wild.

* * *

_Hope you liiike it~ XD_ff.


End file.
